


Magical Boy ★ Armin Arlert

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert considered himself a normal high school boy who expected to live an average life. Sure, he may have lost a majority of his family, but he had people in his life who loved him and grades that were above average. His illusion of a perfect, conforming future was shattered when a strange dream opened the first door in his story; one that would lead to countless trials against his teachers, his friends, and his own humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Boy ★ Armin Arlert

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go! This is the first multi-chapter fic that I've posted in a while, and the first I've posted on Archive on Our Own. This whole concept was thought up at 3 AM during a sleepover with a friend--where all the best ideas come from, right? I'm trying to keep a dark yet light tone to this fix, if that makes sense? Everything will be explained next chapter; try not to think too hard about the concept and terminology of this one just yet. Furthermore, it's a High School AU, not canon verse, I've put in some KPOP in this one too, hehe (pretty general stuff-- Gee by Girls Generation and My My by Apink if you're unfamiliar or would like to listen while reading)
> 
> I'll be answering any questions regarding this fic on my tumblr, mikasack.tumblr.com, and any and all of them are welcome! I'd also like to thank my followers for liking this idea so much. I'll really try not to let any of you wonderful human beings down. And, before I forget, any suggestions are welcome too! Ah, I really have a lot planned for this baby here...
> 
> Enough of me, though. Enjoy!

My body was under something akin to a spell; a state of euphoria, almost. No longer was I tripping with every step, over every pebble, over my own legs. The training I had been subjected to, something I had been forced to practice time and time again— it almost seemed as if it had payed off, as if it had all been stored somewhere inside of me for this final battle. I could hear a woman’s voice, screaming at me to get back, _retreat_ , but I couldn’t bring myself to obey; all I could feel was my stomach sinking with each rise and fall, the blood rushing towards my brain with every flip as I attacked my best friend. Or rather, what used to be my best friend. I didn’t have to think anymore—every movement had been set in stone ahead of time; I didn’t have to do the only thing I was good at anymore. That was the scariest part.

I don’t think that my reaction was anything special— humans are generally skittish in nature. But when you can’t even rely on yourself anymore— I think that’s when you begin to lose all sense of being.

* * *

It had been an extremely long time since I had a dream remotely similar to that one— usually the nights would come sleepless, a dream breaking the streak, and then sleepless again; a cycle I could always count on to continue. Under normal circumstances, the illusion would be about something mundane, like being paralyzed in place with a monster right behind me, or going to school only to find that I was naked— dreams I’m sure every living person has dreamt at least once before. They were never this potent, this _corrosive_. However strange it was, I could feel it slipping away as I continued with my morning routine. By the time I had brushed my teeth and began eating a particularly bland breakfast of oatmeal and a glass of overly-sweet orange juice, all I was left me with were feelings of dread, fear, and anxiety. Not exactly the best kind of pressure to deal with first thing Monday morning.

I didn’t know why I even bothered turning the TV on, the Weather Channel filling the screen with it’s vibrant blues, yellows and oranges as it displayed the forecast which was anything but. The weather here was always the same— cloudy, with a chance of rain that never seemed to come, and dark. Even though I knew, I could never bring myself to stop. Ever since Grandfather died, I indulged myself in meaningless tasks— counting every fork in the sink, making my bed three times over before I left for school — thinking that if I did, he may just come back. Needless to say, he never did.

 _Sigh_. Any second now, I could expect a call from Eren, telling me that he was on his way to pick me up in his rundown Chevy, Mikasa in his passenger’s seat. They would greet me with their sleep-cast “‘Morning“‘s, and then Eren would let out a couple of swear words about Mr. Shadis’s P.E. class, Mikasa nodding absently, soaking in every word, before remembering that he had to fill up the gas tank again because _this damn Chevy’s mileage was fucking terrible_ , effectively making all of us late for first period English with Mr. Levi. Not that it was a problem— the only one he would actually mark late was Eren, because he was in his after school football team and expected better from him.

What that dream really made me realize was how dull life was becoming— I may have lost pretty much all of my family, but aside from that, I considered myself an average high school boy who loved to make his teachers proud. Who liked to listen to his friends and stare at Eren’s cute face as he ranted and talked about useless things, and liked to stare at Mikasa staring at Eren’s cute face as he ranted and talked about useless things. I was an observer; never getting too involved in anything, but one who dissected every piece of every detail and still had something to take away from it. I was getting by okay— I just never realized how okay until that dream had put my life in perspective for me. It was just all _too_ stable.

I found myself imitating mock surprise as an excerpt of Chopin emanated from my Nokia in the form of a ring tone, humming the tune a bit before I picked up. Eren’s voice stated his usual announcement that 'he would be there in five minutes' with interruptions of _Goddammit Mikasa don’t make it gay with your Girl’s Generation shit_ — my cue to change out of my navy sweat pants into the “outfit” I had prepared the night before, and to take my usual place sitting on the curb waiting for that dreaded Chevrolet to take me into the school day. It was here that I often thought about things to come, things to fear, the questions of life...philosophy and psychology were one of my frequently used escapes from life, and I found them fascinating beyond comprehension-- the facts that may or may not exist, hidden concepts to be confirmed...They gave me a messed-up sort of decontrol, something I couldn’t wrap my head around in the least--- reassurance, if you will.

The smell of gasoline and faux leather filled my nostrils, the sound of Mikasa’s music playing fresh and loud from the stereo, reverberating in my eardrums and effectively interrupting my train of thought. Eren’s fist pounded on the horn multiple times in his offbeat way, something he did everyday regardless of what I was doing-- it wouldn’t matter if I was finding a cure for AIDS or doing nothing at all. It was just a simple constant, and I acknowledged it as such. This string of events was common, with every day having different minor details; In this case, it was Mikasa attempting to serenade Eren by lip syncing with a blush on her face.

_You're so handsome_

_My eyes are blinded I can't breath because I'm trembling_

_Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby baby_

_Oh I feel so embarrassed_

_I can't look at you_

_I feel shy because I've fallen in love_

“‘Morning, Armin.” Eren was obviously flustered, thankful for a reason to direct his attention to something other than his adopted sister making a fool out of herself. I couldn’t help but smile-- they were so adorable. Their beings complimented each other-- there was no other way to put it. Among them, I felt like a bit of a third wheel; it wasn’t anything they were doing on purpose. I just needed to find somebody like that for myself.

“Yeah. You guys sure are energetic today.” I spared Mikasa a meaningful look through the rear view mirror, who kept up her performance with a nod in my direction.

Not even giving me a chance to put my seatbelt on, Eren sped past the blur that used to be my house, past the stop signs when no one was looking, and nearly ran past several red lights in the process. He insisted that it was far better than letting Mikasa drive, the truth of which I could neither confirm or deny. The song was nearing the bridge before it looped into the chorus once more, which guaranteed the peak of his embarrassment. “So,” Eren prompted, his voice rising in an attempt to trump the volume of the Korean girls. “I have a game this Friday night. Against the Military Police from Sina. Are you going to be able to make it, or…?”

It was a question he already knew the answer to; if it was for Eren, I’d find a way to go. The fact that Mikasa would be cheerleading was an added bonus, as she was always amazing to watch-- and I’d get to spend time with both of my friends. There wasn’t any reason for me not to go, really. “Of course! I’m a bit busy with Chem on Friday, since we have a test on next Monday...but I’ll make it somehow! You know I’d never consciously miss one of your games. But the Sina Military Police…? Really?” I could practically feel his sea foam eyes glaze over with relief at my reply, thankful for the question I added, seeing as it would keep the conversation going. Which would save him from further despair, seeing as the next track on a never-ending album started playing.

_Whenever I’m happy or sad, I want to call you_

_My My My You’re My you’re always inside my heart_

_Don’t change and stay there!_

_You just have to stay there~_

_I love you like this_

“I know, right? It’s a stupid name, but from what I’ve heard, they have a really good Quarterback...Reiner Braun, I think? And their head cheerleader, Annie Leonhardt, might give Mikasa some competition. She’s apparently really talented at boxing too...maybe I could even learn a thing or two from her! ...Mikasa. Apink…? Really?”

Mikasa turned towards him in excitement, her skirt hitching up a considerable amount up her thighs. If I hadn’t known her like I did, I’d think she was doing it on purpose. “You remembered their name! Usually you’d just say something about how all of their lyrics sound the same, but…”

Eren mirrored the flush on her face, though his was more sheepish than the excited parallel on hers. “S-shut up! It’s just because you make me listen to your music almost every damn day. And they do all sound the same, you know…More importantly! Shouldn’t you be concerned about this Annie Leonhardt character? If not in Cheerleading, she may be able to outclass you in fight-- ”

“There’s not a chance. She’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“But--”

“No way in fucking hell.”

_What should I do if I get caught about my feelings in front of you_

_When I see you, my heart flutters, I want to step forward step by step_

_I want to show you my heart right now_

_oh oh baby Dear boy I’m fell in love on a snowy day. I will be yours forever as long as yo--_

Mikasa jammed a pale, slender finger on the eject button, effectively silencing the passionate voices as a mildly scratched CD slid out of the slot.

“ _No way in fucking hell._ ”

Though I knew in the back of my mind that Mikasa would never hurt me, I decided that it would be best to stare out the window in silence until we got to school. Eren took the same measure in a burst of out-of-character carefulness, green eyes on the road as the adjacent gray pair next to his burned holes through the windshield.

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

(Levi POV)

There came a time in every man’s life when certain...patterns and tendencies could be noted amongst those who annoyed him most. Hanji’s quirks were predictable only after they occurred, leaving me feeling like an utter piece of stupid shit whenever she managed to catch me off guard. Only I would be dumb enough to attempt to have a moment of peace and quiet in the teacher's lounge during lunch; my first mistake was deciding to sit down and have a cup of coffee in my cubicle-like desk which was, in a stroke of luck, directly across from hers. She usually wouldn’t bother bothering me if it was clear that I had work to do, but the second I made it seem like I had any amount of free time? I was fair fucking game. My second was obvious-- making direct eye contact with her. Whenever her brown and my black clashed-- it was a metaphor for conversation. Something I couldn’t help but initiate through my own body language. No matter how much the context should have been reversed, no matter how much she rambled on and on...she had the instincts of a hunter. I, on the other hand, came off as obvious prey in appearance. I trusted her, and probably would never stop trusting her-- regardless of the major, contradictory gap in our roles.

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeevi.” I could feel the cool of her breath on my neck, past the collar of my button up shirt, on my back. The corners of a presumed manilla folder brushed up against the trimmed hairs on my neck-- I spent the remaining amount of my thinning patience trying to suppress a shiver.

“Don’t say my name like that. What do you want?”

“You see… I think we’ve found ourselves a new prodigy. Somebody who, in time, may even surpass you in rank! They have everything that one of us should have...” Hanji didn’t even try to hide the growing grin on her face, making herself comfortable by carelessly seating herself on my desk. So _that_ was what she wanted to talk about.

“Oh? And what makes you think that? Your standards are fucking weird. There’s now way that it could actually amount to anything, based on your reasoning.”

Her reply was handing me a photograph from the folder; it was of a girl about 15, with shoulder-length blonde hair and big blue eyes that redirected light back to it’s source. Krista Renz was written in her chicken scratch form on the bottom left corner. “She has everything that we need; a small stature to use the gear to it’s fullest potential, as well as kindness. I’ve done a bit of research on her, and it seems that her blood line could be hiding something of immense potential use. It would increase our knowledge substantially; not to mention that she’s _fucking cute_.” Her words were slurring in her own happiness, tanned hands reaching up to fix the knots in her auburn ponytail.

“You’re thinking of employing her.”

“Listen, Levi. This might just be the girl who unlocks the secrets of the Titans for us. I’m not talking about Krista Renz-- this is Historia _Reiss_. And it’s not like you have anybody else in mind, judging by the look on your face.” I had no _fucking_ idea what she was talking about. I like to think that I always have a comfortable pokerface on-- enough room for speculation as to what I was thinking, but careful enough as to not reveal anything unneeded.

“Didn’t Erwin say that he didn’t need another pretty face? You have to know what you’re getting this girl into-- it’s certainly nothing I’d want to face as a teenager. If you’re sure about her abilities, then fine, do whatever the hell you want. And for the record, I don’t need to involve anyone; I’m doing fine by myself.”

“I’ll take that as an okay, then! And don’t worry about it so much. I’m sure she has some idea, considering her heritage. Whether she decides to help or not, though…that’s not something I can control,” Her eyes glazed over in a fragment of deep thought, fingertips playing an unfamiliar tune on my desk. “She’s in my seventh period chemistry class, the last one of the day...So I’ll just ask her to stay for a bit after school while I explain everything to her,” She was staring at me now, in an attempt to get what was either a final rise out of me or to prove to herself that I really didn’t care about how she planned to fulfill her mission.

“This Krista Renz girl...she reminds me of that Petra you once had.”

“Get the fuck out of here. I have to get ready for next period.”

* * *

 


End file.
